


Nothing but a Spiderbite

by Violet_Riot0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, Inappropriate use of the word Sir, M/M, Possessive Peter, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, lovemarks, they fukk... a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Riot0/pseuds/Violet_Riot0
Summary: Peter loves his mentor, Tony. Tony loves him too. However, when it comes to Tony dealing with others at the Stark expo, Peter gets frustrated.





	Nothing but a Spiderbite

**Author's Note:**

> They are already together, but not official (yet). All characters are consent, and over 18.
> 
> a~nd yes, I wrote this instead of continuing Kinky Little Spider... I'm sorry ^.^"

Peter forced a smile on his face as he greeted yet another middle aged man Tony has introduced him to. He was fed up with these men, but he decided, he will be good tonight for the annual Stark Expo, which he was attending right now. It was extraordinary, luxurious and extra in all aspect of the word, like the man, who hosted it. Tony Stark, the man right next to Peter, was the most brilliant person, Peter have ever seen, and despite being his extravagant self, he cared about his friends, like Peter. Well, especially Peter… who wasn’t really a friend. 

 

They did not make it official yet, but all their other friends knew, they had something going on between them. Not that they kept it a secret from the first time. Both Peter and Tony were on their edge, when Peter finally took the lead and jumped on the older man one evening at the Stark tower. They did not have any rest that night, Tony fucking the young Spider senseless, and next morning all they got from the other Avengers was just silence and a witty comment from Natasha, complaining about the noises. Peter was a little shy first, but Tony made sure in the following nights, that never happens again.

 

Tonight he introduced Peter as his protegee. They talked about this evening the day before, Tony preparing the younger man for the crowd and the inevitable attention, they’ll get. The young genius, and his mentor and guardian. Peter was more than happy for people thinking, he was worthy of Tony Stark’s attention. He was delighted, grateful… The sad thing is, Tony’s attention was somewhere else at this particular moment.

 

He was chatting casually with several young women, who were absolutely enthralled by the charm of the handsome man. Peter tried to look interested in whatever the man beside him have been talking about for a good half an hour, but he couldn’t care less. The man was boring, and so was his ideas about using hydroelectronic technology. 

 

“Excuse me, Mister” he said finally. “I need to ask something from Mr. Stark.” 

And so, he left the man there, making his way towards his mentor. Looking at the man, he felt his face heat up. The man was stunning in his designer suit, that costed more than one month of rent for Peter (not that Tony didn’t take care of that long time ago), combed back hair slightly styled with gel and an engaging smile on his face. And that smile is directed to others… Peter gets even more frustrated, when one of the women casually touches Tony’s upper arm; and Tony does NOT shrug it off. 

 

Normally, Tony Stark is not touchy. At all. He usually avoids skin contact with strangers. Of course, Peter is no stranger. They know each other’s body from head to toe. They’ve touched, kissed, licked it several times. Ah, the sweet memory moves something in Peter, and he feels arousal pooling in his lower area. 

 

However, when another woman leans towards Tony to whisper something to him, Peter becomes furious. He sees all red, and when he finally reaches the small group, he looks Tony right in the eyes, not giving a damn about the women.

 

“Could you come with me for a bit, _Sir_ ?”

 

Peter knows exactly what that word does to Tony, and he sees the effect right away. The older man’s eyes darken with lust, his breathing hitches and Peter’s oversensitive hearing detects a low growl escaping those irresistible lips.

 

“Excuse us, ladies” he says, not even looking at the gasping women, and follows his young lover wherever he leads him. 

 

He gets a little confused, when Peter leads him behind the main stage.

 

“What is it, Pete?” he asks, but doesn’t get an answer. All he gets is a hot pair of lips pressed to his and a pair of hands, yanking him towards the young man’s lean body. 

 

Tony, at times like this, is very grateful for Peter’s inhuman strength. The rare times when the boy gets excited, Tony can’t help, but give in to the pleasure of being manhandled by his younger lover. Like that one time, when Tony took Peter to a vacation to his private island. They barely arrived, when Tony found himself pressed to the nearest vertical surface, Peter’s right hand down his underwear, his other hand gripping Tony’s hands, pinning them to the wall above them.

 

His lover could be creative, so all Tony’s worries left, when Peter led him to a massive metal box and pushed him down to sit onto it, then climbing into his lap. Their kiss did not end, just for a second, when Peter started moving his hips, grinding on Tony, who gasped into their heated kiss. As the boy’s movements became more erratic, the kiss has gotten more intense, their teeth clinked, tongues deep in the other’s mouth. 

 

Peter braced himself on the older man’s shoulders, loving the way those muscles clenched as they held Peter’s body as close to Tony’s as possible. He slid down the suit, letting it drop to the floor, and he started undoing the buttons on Tony’s white shirt. When the man growled and moved his hands from Peter’s butt, to do the same, the younger man stilled and yanked Tony forward by his blood red tie.

 

“No, _Sir_. Now you stay still” he says as he started moving his hips again, much slower than before. “Now, you just let your _baby_ take care of you.”

 

Reaching the last button, he pulled the shirt out the trousers, and opened it, allowing himself to marvel at the sight of his lover’s amazing, sexy body. He traced every pectoral and abdominal muscle with the tip of his fingers, gently scratching them up and down. Leaning in, he kissed the glowing arc reactor in the center of the man’s chest, then he gave him small kisses, moving upwards, towards Tony’s neck. 

 

The older man welcomed his protegee’s lips with a sigh, but when he felt the boy biting into the side of his neck, he growled and pushed his hips upwards, gaining a moan from the boy. Peter bit into Tony’s muscular neck once again, and grind down on the man. 

 

They moved together in perfection, Tony couldn’t stop grabbing, massaging Peter’s round, perky ass, moving them in a way, they’d do when they were alone in Tony’s room. Peter nibbled on the delicious skin, licking the slight pain away, leaving angry red marks on his lover. Loving the sight, he leaned to Tony’s ear.

 

“Now, I’ll go back there with you, enjoying the expo. But if anyone comes near, they’ll know, who you belong to, _Sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and deeply welcomed. <3


End file.
